A well-known form of present day electrical connector includes plug and receptacle parts which can be mated together for electrically interconnecting a plurality of pin and socket electrical contacts. An especially advantageous form of electrical connector of this general kind includes a rotatable external housing adapted through a coupling nut to removably secure the plug and receptacle parts together.
To prevent or at least reduce transient electrical disturbances, filtering circuits have been used with such connectors which although electrically effective have not been completely satisfactory in that they either exhibited poor resistance to shock and vibration, experienced difficulties resulting from unequal thermal expansion and contraction of parts, or there was a resultant failure or reduced efficiency of the connector due to ingress of moisture and impurities.